Pokemon Challenge League Adventures part 1
by barryc10
Summary: Ash wants to challenge the Elite Four. Together with his Friends may and Dawn, will he succeed? AshxMay Ash's Pikachu x Dawn's Lopunny Rated T for mild to moderate violence and language. Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my second attempt at a Pokemon Fanfic. Please Read and review. This story came to me from Dryuu's Trials of the Elite Four. You should read it and it's sequel: Trials 2: War of Legends.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

**Chapter 1: introduction:**

**Setting, all over the world, starting at Kanto. The Prologue, after this, will be the finals of the Sinnoh League. Here are the different main characters and their current teams.**

**Ash's Team:**

_Pikachu_:

Thunderbolt

Feint

Iron Tail

Volt Tackle

_Grotle_:

Razor Leaf

Bite

Synthesis

Solarbeam

_Monferno_:

Mach Punch

Flamethrower

Feint

Rock Slide

_Staraptor_:

Double Team

Aerial Ace

Brave Bird

Steel Wing

_Floatzel_:

Sonicboom

Pursuit

Aqua Jet

Water Pulse

_Gliscor_:

Poison Jab

Faint Attack

Night Slash

X-Scissor

**Dawn's pokemon**:

_Prinplup_:

Metal Claw

Bubblebeam

Whirlpool

Drill Peck

_Buneary_:

Bounce

Dizzy Punch

Focus Punch

Protect

_Ambipom_:

Double Hit

Focus Punch

Swift

Shadow Ball

_Piloswine_:

Ancientpower

Earthquake

Blizzard

Hyper Beam

_Growlithe_:

Flamethrower

Crunch

Aerial Ace

Dig

_Pachirisu_:

Spark

Sweet Kiss

Discharge

Facade

**Brock's Pokemon**:

_Graveler_:

Earthquake

Double-edge

Stone Edge

Rollout

_Steelix_:

Crunch

Dragonbreath

Double-edge

Rage

_Sudowoodo_:

Double-edge

Faint Attack

Mimic

Flail

_Croagunk_:

Poison Jab

Pursuit

Revenge

Sucker Punch

_Crobat_:

Air Slash

Poison Fang

Mean look

Hyper Beam

**Paul's Pokemon**:

_Ursaring_:

Hyper Beam

Hammer Arm

Earthquake

Scary Face

_Torterra_:

Frenzy Plant

Hyper Beam

Earthquake

Leaf Storm

_Honchkrow_:

Night Shade

Faint Attack

Mean Look

Protect

_Electivire_:

Thunder

Giga Impact

Protect

Thunderpunch

_Misdreavus_:

Psybeam

Mean Look

Shadow Ball

Shock Wave

_Arcanine_:

Flamethrower

Flame Wheel

Crunch

Agility

**Prima's Pokemon**:

_Mamoswine_:

Hail

Earthquake

Blizzard

Ancientpower

_Dewgong_:

Sheer Cold

Aqua Ring

Safeguard

Water Pulse

_Cloyster_:

Ice Beam

Iron Defense

Spike Cannon

Protect

_Slowking_:

Psychic

Shadow Ball

Water Pulse

Blizzard

_Abomasnow_:

Sheer Cold

Hail

Blizzard

Wood Hammer

**Bruno's Pokemon**:

_Hitmonchan_:

Feint

Mach Punch

Detect

Counter

_Steelix_:

Stone Edge

Iron Tail

Crunch

Hyper Beam

_Hitmontop_:

Revenge

Earthquake

Feint

Detect

_Medicham_:

Detect

Feint

Mind Reader

Hyper Beam

_Onix (Giant)_:

Double-edge

Dragonbreath

Stone Edge

Slam

**Agatha's Pokemon**:

_Gengar_:

Shadow Punch

Psychic

Thunderbolt

Focus Punch

_Mismagius_:

Psychic

Protect

Thunderbolt

Payback

_Crobat_:

Poison Fang

Hyper Beam

Protect

Air Slash

_Drifblim_:

Ominous Wind

Shadow Ball

Protect

Psychic

_Seviper_:

Poison Tail

Protect

Night Slash

Earthquake

**Lance's Pokemon**:

_Gyarados (Shiny)_:

Hyper Beam

Fire Blast

Rain Dance

Thunder

_Dragonite_:

Hyper Beam

Thunder

Hail

Blizzard

_Salamence_:

Hyper Beam

Dragonbreath

Crunch

Protect

_Charizard (Shiny)_:

Hyper Beam

Sunny Day

Solarbeam

Fire Blast

_Dialga_:

Ancientpower

Aura Sphere

Hyper Beam

Thunderbolt

**Champion Gary's Pokemon**:

_Charizard_:

Fire Blast

Blast Burn

Heat Wave

Flare Blitz

_Pidgeot_:

Hyper Beam

Mirror move

Air Slash

Giga Impact

_Moltres_:

Hyper Beam

Giga Impact

Sky Attack

Heat Wave

_Umbreon_:

Hyper Beam

Giga Impact

Shadow Ball

Dark Pulse

_Tyranitar_:

Hyper Beam

Giga Impact

Fire Blast

Blizzard

_Gyarados_:

Hyper Beam

Giga Impact

Hydro Pump

Blizzard

**Reward: Elite Badge 1**

**A/N: As was mentioned above, this is just an introduction, telling you of the main characters and their teams. And, as you can see, I gave each Elite Trainer a signature theme.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Just to clear something up, this story is in no way related to Trials of the Elite Four. That story was just inspiration. I am not stealing any stories.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

**Chapter 2: Prologue:**

"-": Speaking

'-': Thoughts

(-) Pokemon Speak

(_italics_): Pokemon thoughts

There was a bunch of exitement in the Sinnoh Stadium as the Pokemon league Finals were getting under way. On one side, Ash. On the other, Paul. They were both holding a pokeball in their hands.

"Here we are at the finals of the Sinnoh League. These two outstanding Trainers were good enough to make it here, but only one will recieve the Sinnoh Trophy. Now, bring out your first Pokemon."

Ash threw his pokeball into the air. "I choose you, Staraptor!" The pokeball opened in a flash of light, and when it died down, a large bird pokemon appeared, flapping its wings slowly. A patch of feathers on its head rose up and forward, turning red near the end. It ended just beyond the beak. Staraptor set down gently.

"Misdreavus, Stand-by." Paul threw his pokeball and watched as it opened, and a ghost pokemon emerged. The bottom looked like a dress, and it wore a red necklace of jewels.

"This'll be a six-on-six Pokemon battle. The first round is Staraptor vs. Misdreavus. Begin!"

"Staraptor, Aerial Ace!" The bird pokemon took to the skies, and used its wings to back up, before zooming toward Misdreavus.

"Misdreavus, Shock Wave!" The Ghost Pokemon quickly charged electricity, and fired it at Staraptor, striking with deadly accuracy. The Raptor Pokemon shrieked in pain as it was zapped. The attack ended and Staraptor flew around, hovering off the floor. Ash growled and looked at Paul. In the distance, a pokemon in a brown cloak looked upon the battle from above.

"Misdreavus, Mean Look!" Misdreavus glared at Staraptor, as a red aura enveloped her, then transferred to the raptor Pokemon. It couldn't escape now.

Staraptor, Brave Bird!" Staraptor flew up high, before doing a loop and flying down to the ground, in flames. It leveled out, and flew close to the ground, the flames being replaced by a blue aura. It struck Misdreavus, dealing heavy damage, a quarter of that being dealt to Staraptor as recoil damage. The two pokemon were panting. "Misdreavus, let's finish this! Shock Wave!" Misdreavus charged up the attack, then fired it.

"Staraptor, Double Team!" Staraptor flew fast enough to create mirages. The Lightning hit one of the mirages, and vanished, missing. "Staraptor, Steel Wing!" The Raptor flew at Misdreavus, and struck her with his hardened wings. The Ghost fell, unconsious.

"Misdreavus is unable to battle, Staraptor Wins." Paul recalled misdreavus. "Pathetic!" He then called another pokemon. "Arcanine, stand-by!"

Arcanine: (Ready when you are).

"Staraptor, you deserve a rest. Return!" Staraptor vanished in a flash of red light, and Ash put the pokeball away. He pulled a different one.

"Floatzel, I choose you!" The Aqua Weasel appeared in a flash of white light, and crossed his arms.

Floatzel: (Ready, Boss)

"Floatzel vs Arcanine, begin!"

"Arcanine, Flamethrower!" Arcanine fired a stream of flames at Floatzel. He waited for Ash's Signal. "Floatzel, Aqua Jet!" The Weasel covered itself with water and shot forth, flying through the flames like they were paper. He rammed Arcanine, dealing serious damage, but he wasn't through yet.

"Arcanine, Flame Wheel!"

"Floatzel, Water Pulse!"

As Arcanine encased himself in a ball of fire, Floatzel charged up a ball of compact water. As Arcanine ran toward Floatzel, the Weasel threw his compact ball. It splashed on the ground, then rushed toward thge charging dog. Arcanine crashed into the Water Pulse, and was stopped in his tracks. In the stands, Pachirisu, Lopunny, and Chansey cheering Ash on, with Dawn joining in her cheerleading outfit. Pikachu was swaetdropping at Lopunny's choice of cheering, as were many of dawn's and brock's fellow spectators. The cloaked Pokemon was too interested in the battle going on to notice, not that he cared about the antics of others.

In the battle, Arcanine was panting, having just been struck by two water attacks. He collapsed, unconsious as Floatzel crossed his arms in satisfaction.

"Arcanine is unable to battle, Floatzel wins."

???: (_Good job, Ash. You're becoming the great Trainer I know you can be._)

Paul recalled his arcanine. "Really pathetic." He called his next one. "Honchkrow, Stand-by for battle." In a flash of light, the misunderstood Dark/Flying Type Pokemon appeared. It stared down at Floatzel con descendingly.

"I'll stick with Floatzel."

"Honchkrow vs. Floatzel. Begin!"

"Honchkrow, Night Shade!" The bird pokemon shot out a stream of black energy at Floatzel, which damaged the Weasel Pokemon a bit. "Floatzel, Aqua Jet!"

"Honchkrow, Protect!"

Honchkrow generated a green barrier, and Floatzel bounced off it.

"Honchkrow, Faint Attack!"

The bird flew at Floatzel at high speeds, whacking the Weasel as he flew by. Floatzel was panting. He spun around, and sent a burst of sound energy at Honchkrow.. It struck, and the bird stumbled. Floatzel then shot at the bird with Aqua Jet, striking him, then being struck with Faint Attack. The Weasel Pokemon collapsed unconsious from that.

"Floatzel is unable to battle. Honchkrow wins." Ash recalled Floatzel. "You did a good job. Rest easy." Ash looked at pikachu, who ran onto the field.

"Pikachu vs Honchkrow. Begin!"

"Pikachu, Iron tail!" Pikachu dashed forward, tail aglow.

"Honchkrow, Protect!" Honchkrow generated a green field of energy around him. Pikachu struck it, and then it's tail glowed brightly, slashing through the shield, and striking Honchkrow beyond.

"That was Feint, Brock!"

"Yeah, but I didn't even know that pikachu could learn that attack."

"Damn, Protect can't be used, with pikachu knowing Feint. Fine, Honchkrow, Mean Look!" Honchkrow glared at pikachu, and a red aura flowed from him to the small mouse, trapping him in the arena until either of them were KO'd.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu (With pleasure!)

He sent a large blast of lightning at Honchkrow, zapping him for twice the normal damage. The bird fell to the ground unconsious.

"Honchkrow is unable to battle. Pikachu is the winner."

Paul recalled Honchcrow. "You should have done better." He called forth his next pokemon. "Electivire, Stand-by for battle!" a flash of light occured, and when it died down, a large yellow and black pokemon stood in the stadium. He had two tails, and the tips were red.

"Electivire vs. Pikachu! Begin!"

"Electivire, Thunder Punch!" Electivire dashed forward, his hand blazing with electricity.

"Pikachu, Iron Tail." The electric mouse dashed forward, his tail glowing. The Thunderpunch, and Iron Tail clashed, neither gaining any headway, until an explosion occurred. Both pokemon were thrown back.

"Pikachu, Volt Tackle!" Pikachu dashed forward, enveloped in electricity. He was heading straight for Electivire.

"Electivire, Protect!" The large being crossed his arms in front of himself, and generated a green field of energy. Pikachu slammed into the field at high speed. The barrier started to cave, but suddenly the electric energy that surged around the barrier suddenly started flowing back, and in a sudden burst, Pikachui was thrown back, struck by Electivire's Thunder. Pikachu was panting. "Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Pikachu sent a blast of lightning at Electivire, and Paul said nothing. Electivire was struck, and absorbed the electricity like a battery.

"Electivire, Thunder!" Electivire suddenly let out a giant burst of lightning, much larger than normal. Pikachu was struck, and cried out in pain, before he collapsed, unconsious. Excess sparks flew out of his small body, as though he were overloaded.

"Pikachu is unable to battle. Electivire Wins."

Ash ran out and picked Pikachu up, being zapped by the excess lightning, looking for an outlet. Ash was charred, but walked back, putting Pikachu with dawn and brock, as lopunny immediately started tending to him. She glowed a light bluish color, and sent the energy through to Pikachu.

"That's Healing Wish!"

Ash ran back to the field, and called his next pokemon. "Gliscor, I choose you!" A flash of light, and the female Gliscor appeared. She suddenly flew and tried to hug Ash, toppling him. Ahs got her off him, and she flew to the arena.

"Gliscor vs. Electivire. Begin!"

"Gliscor, Faint Attack!" Gliscor rushed forward, and struck Electivire. He was pushed back, but stayed upright.

"Electivire, Giga Impact!" Electivire dashed forward, covered in a pink and purple aura.

"Gliscor dodge it and use X-Scissor."

"Gliscor flew out of reach, and when the attack ended, used X-Scissor to slash her opponent. This knocked Electivire down, and he struggled to get up. "Get up!" Instead, he collapsed, unconsious.

"Electivire is unable to battle. The Winner is Gliscor." Paul recalled Electivire. "Pathetic." The cloaked pokemon looked at Paul but said nothing. The wind suddenly blew, and his cloak blew with it. We could see his lower body and legs. he had a fuschia underbelly, and grayish legs. His hands had three fingers on them.

Paul called forth his next Pokemon. "Ursaring, Standby for battle." In a flash of light the bear appeared. He roared, but Gliscor wasn't afraid.

"Gliscor vs. Ursaring, begin!"

"Ursaring, Hyper Beam!" In a flash, an orange beam shot forth, and struck Gliscor. She fell to the ground, unconsious.

"Gliscor is unable to battle, Ursaring wins." Ash recalled Gliscor. "You did great. You deserve a rest." he called his next pokemon. Grotle, I choose you!" In a flash, the grass pokemon appeared.

"Ursaring vs. Grotle! Begin!"

"Grotle, Razor Leaf!" Grotle shook his leaves, and several of them raced toward Ursaring, who just stood there. He was struck several times, but never fell. He suddenly roared.

"Ursaring, Earthquake!" Ursaring's arms glowed, and he slammed them on the ground. The field started shaking, and from below Grotle, several rock spears suddenly emerged. Grotle was struck bu them, and thrown backward, but landed on his feet. he suddenly roared and glowed white. He grew bigger, and a tree grew on his back. He roared again, as a Torterra.

Torterra: (Oh, YEAH!! Now it's time for real power!)

To prove his point, he glowed green, and slammed his front feet on the ground. Several thorned vines emerged and headed torward Ursaring, striking him with a heckload of power. Ursaring fell on his back, but got up shakily. Torterra was panting from the inertia, as the bear fired Hyper Beam. Torterra was thrown back from the force of impact, but stayed on his feet. The Continent Pokemon roared.

Torterra (Torterra's back in business.)

"Torterra, Solarbeam!" Torterra started gathering energy from the sun, as Ursaring rested. Soon, Ursaring roared.

Ursaring: (You're in trouble now big guy!)

Torterra: (We'll se about that!)

Ursaring charged a Hyper Beam. Torterra fired his Solarbeam as Ursaring fired Hyper Beam. The two attacks clashed, and stayed in the middle, before Torterra's attack started advancing. Soon, Ursaring's attack was dispelled, and Solarbeam struck him solidly in the face, knocking him out.

"Ursaring is unable to battle. The Winner is Torterra." Paul recalled ursaring, putting the pokeball away silently. He picked up his final pokeball, and smiled. "Torterra, Standby for battle."

"Torterra, Return!" As one Torterra appeared, the other vanished. "Monferno, I choose you!" In a flash of light, the fire ape appeared.

"Torterra vs Monferno, begin!"

"Torterra, Hyper Beam." Torterra fired an orange beam of energy, which Monferno narrowly dodged.

"Monferno, Flamethrower!" Monferno shot a stream of fire at the Continent Pokemon, which was engulfed in the flames. "Torterra, Leaf Storm!" In a flurry of leaves and wind, the fire was put out, and monferno was struck by the Leaf Storm. The fire ape stumbled, and growled. He dashed forward, before vanishing, appearing behind Torterra and striking the monster's head with a glowing fist. He then got ready for a point blank flamethrower.

"Leaf Storm!" Before he could fire, Monferno was caught in the giant's Leaf Storm. he was sent flying to the ground, where he flipped over and landed safely, before being engulfed in light. In a flash, he was replaced with a larger ape, who looked to be geared for fighting.

Infernape (Let's go. I'm ready to dish out some extreme heat!)

As though to prove his point, he glowed red, and raised his head high. A fireball started forming, which enlarged.

"Torterra, Hyper Beam!" The giant charged his attack. The two pokemon fired their attacks at the same time, causing an explosion so loud,. even Mewtwo had to cover his ears. Suddenly the sound of a slam occurs, and when the smoke clears, we see Torterra unconsious, with Infernape standing slightly behind him, as though he used a Mach Punch. The crowd was silent.

"Torterra is unable to battle, Infernape wins. Ash is the winner of the Sinnoh league. And as such, he gets to participate in the Champion's league of his choice at the awards ceremony!"

Ash ran onto the field as Paul recalled his pokemon. Paul stalked off as Ash's friends ran over to him. Mewtwo went over to Ash's hotel room via Teleport, and waited. Pikachu ran over and Ash hugged him, as in Pallet, the spectators there cheered. Ash also hugged Infernape.

During the Awards Ceremony, Ash stood on the podium, and recieved the champion's badge. All the other participants recieved badges as well. Then Cynthia walked forward.

"Ash, upon your completion of the Sinnoh League, you are allowed to participate in the Champion's League of your choice."

"Great, then I choose to participate in the Kanto League."

"Very well. We'll alert the Kanto Elite 4, and their new champion."

After the festivities at the stadium, the trio headed to their hotel room. When they got there, they saw the cloaked figure from the Stadium...

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: This is most likely the longest chapter I ever wrote. Please Read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon. period.**

_Previously:_

_Ash and Paul fought in the Pokemon League Finals. It was a full battle, and Ash proved to be the better trainer, as he defeated his rival while a mysterious pokemon watched from above. Ash earned the Champion title, and will face off against the Kanto Elite Four in a few months time. However, they suddenly meet the mysterious Pokemon from before. What does he want?_

**Chapter 3: Fight with Mewtwo, Part One.**

Ash, Brock and Dawn looked at the mysterious creature with caution, until he took off his cloak. Ash and Brock were surprised to see Mewtwo standing before them.

"Mewtwo, what are you doing here?"

"I've come to issue a challenge to you, Ash. I want to test your Pokemon's strength, to see if your ready for the Elite four."

"Why? Of course I'm ready!"

"Prima herself is stronger than Volkner, so you need to be stronger than her. I will not be the only one testing you. In each of the regions, one legendary pokemon will challenge you to see if your ready to take on their region's best."

"Then I accept your challenge, Mewtwo! I will defeat you!"

"Fine. If you win, you can go ahead and board the ship. If you lose, you must stay here and train for a year, under my supervision!"

The group gasped.

"What are we waiting for, let's go to the stadium!"

The group, including Mewtwo, headed to the Sinnoh League Stadium, where some newscasters were waiting for this battle.

"This is very unusual indeed. Ash ketchum, Champion of Sinnoh has been challenged to a battle by some mysterious telepathic Pokemon! The reason behind it is unknown, but we assume it's because of Ash's declaration to challenge the Kanto Elite 4. The official Pokemon League Judge will referee this match."

In the Kanto region Delia, Oak, Brock's family, Misty and her sisters, and all of Ash's other friends tuned in to the fight, which just started.

"I hope Ash knows what he's getting himself into. Mewtwo is a Legendary pokemon. and official Challenge League rules dictate that Ash use three Pokemon."

"Come on, Ash. You can win. We all know you can!"

_Back at the Sinnoh Region:_

"This battle will follow the Official Challenge Cup Rules. Ash, choose your Pokemon!"

Ash took a Pokeball off his belt and enlarged it. He looked at it and smiled.

"Staraptor, I choose you!" He threw the ball, and it opened in a flash of light. When the lioght died down, a raptor sized bird appeared. It let out a cry, and stared at mewtwo.

"Mewtwo vs Staraptor! begin!"

Mewtwo immediately, Mewtwo started charging energy, forming an Aura Sphere.

Mewtwo (I hope you are powerful enough to defeat me! _Aura Sphere_!!)

"Staraptor, _Brave Bird_!"

As Mewtwo threw his ball of energy, Staraptor did a huge loop, diving down in flames, before leveling out and turning blue. The Raptor flew straight through the sphere of energy, before whacking Mewtwo with the attack. The Genetic Pokemon barely felt anything, and Staraptor was barely damaged.

"Staraptor, Aerial Ace!"

The raptor did a loop in the air, before shooting straight at Mewtwo.

Mewtwo (_Psychic_!)

Staraptor stopped in its trakcs, being caught in the powerful _Psychic_ Attack. Ash had no idea what to do next as he watched.

Mewtwo (If this is your best, you'd best give up! I will not go easy on you!)

Mewtwo sent Staraptor into the ground, causing a gaint cloud of dust to billow up...

_Is this the end of round one? Or will Ash somehow make a comeback? Find out, next time!_

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: This is Chapter 3. Please read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is the next chapter of Pokemon: Challenge League Adventures Part 1. I've decided to cut to the end of Mewtwo's battle with Ash, and show the middle as he's explaining it to May. I just really want to add some PABF (Pikachu and Buneary Fluff) before we go to the more adult PALL (Pikachu and Lopunny love). Buneary will evolve during Dawn's time in Kanto. Now on with the show.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

**(Themes to be played for this chapter: Pocket Monsters Original Soundtrack 1997-2010: Johto Trainer battle theme, Pocket Monsters Original Soundtrack 1997-2010: Last Battle (vs. Rival), Pocket Monsters Original Soundtrack 1997-2010: Pokemon Gym (Version 2).)**

**Chapter 4:**

The battle between Ash and Mewtwo is coming to a close. Ash lost 5 of his Pokemon, though they each fought valliantly. Pikachu was getting ready to take the stage.

"Ok, buddy. It's now or never. Either we win this, or we have to stay here another year. Now get in there!"

Pikachu nodded. "Pi Pikapi." (Right Ash!) Pikachu ran into the arena just as Buneary popped out of her Poke Ball. "Bun Neary!"

Pikachu looked over at Buneary, having gotten used to her liking him, and smiled before turning to face Mewtwo, who looked amused.

_So, that Buneary is a fan of Pikachu's? or is it something... more?_ He got into his battle stance for one last time.

"Pikachu vs. Mewtwo! Begin!"

"Pikachu, Agility!"

Pikachu started running so fast that he looked like he was shifting from on place to another as Buneary cheered. Mewtwo focused his energy and slid one foot back, cupping his paws at one side, palms facing, allowing a blue orb of energy to form.

"Mewtwo can use Aura Sphere? Pikachu! Double Team!"

Using his speed, Pikachu split into several copies just as Mewtwo launched his attack, and like a heat-seeking missile, found the real one and struck, exploding and sending the electric mouse flying. Buneary had looked worried when this happened, but saw Pikachu dash out of the smoke, covered in lightning. He ran at Mewtwo, who smirked. he had anticipated such a manouvre as his eyes glowed, freezing Pikachu in place. He lifted Pikachu into the air somewhat, to Buneary's horror, who had stopped cheering.

_I must commend you, Ash. You and your Pokemon drove me to my limits and beyond. You have proven yourselves to be capable battlers. However, the battle isn't over until one of us falls._

Mewtwo slid his one of his feet back some, and placed his paws into the same position he used for Aura Sphere, but instead of a blue sphere, orange streaks of light started flying between Mewtwo's paws, forming an orange sphere. Pikachu's eyes widened as he recognised the deadly attack.

"Pikachu, Rain Dance!"

Pikachu struggled to send a blue sphere of light into the, but managed it. Storm clouds appeared overhead and it started raining, soaking everyone there to the bone. Mewtwo was unfazed as he continued gathering energy for the attack.

"Pikachu, use Thunder on yourself!"

Pikachu, understanding Ash's plan shot a bolt of lightning straight up, aiming for himself, and braced himself for the impact, gritting his teeth as he felt the huge bolt of lightning collide. Pikachu was covered in a yellow light at the exact moment Mewtwo finished launched his attack. The orange beam struck Pikachu in a massive explosion.

"BUNEARYYYY! (PIKACHUUUU!)" The rabbit Pokemon cried in anguish, tears of grief falling down her cheeks, as Dawn comforted the creature, eyes on the smoke-covered battlefield, when a streack of yellow shot out, striking Mewtwo hard in a small explosion. The streak of yellow flew back and landed, revealing itself to be Pikachu. covered in Thunder Armor. Mewtwo struggled to stand, the fatigue of the battle and using Hyper Beam hitting himn like a sack of bricks. Buneary's tears of greif became tears of relief at seeing her love covered in armor and unharmed. Even Dawn was in awe. Buneary returned to cheering after compsing herself.

"Way to go, Pikachu, it worked!"

_very interesting way to use Thunder. But how long will it hold out?_ Mewtwo started gathering energy for another Hyper Beam, this time keeping his paws separate, so two orbs of light appeared._This will be the final confrontation._ The orbs got bigger, and Mewtwo thrust his paws out at the same time Pikachu dashed into a Volt Tackle. The two collided in a huge explosion, but Pikachu prevailed as he soared through the smoke and struck Mewtwo in the chest, knocking him down, and unconscious. Pikachu stumbled for a bit, before giving out to fatigue himself, the armor shattering.

"Neither Pokemon can continue. Since both parties are out of Pokemon, this match is a draw." Brock announced, before running over to Pikachu and Mewtwo.

Buneary bounced out to Pikachu, and whacked him on the head for worrying her, to which he apologized wearily. Buneary then gave Pikachu a hug and a peck in the cheek. He wearily looked at Buneary, leaned close, and whispered something that caused her to pull her woll over her mouth in extreme embarrassment. He then lost his battle for consciousness, a small smile on his face and a light blush addorning his cheeks.

**To Be continued...**

**A/N: I'm sorry for cutting the battle short, but as I already explained, I wanted to add some Pikachu and Buneary Fluff. Now, to clarify, Buneary kissed pikachu for a job well done, nothing more. Pikachu's whispering was just some teasing. They currently have a comfortable friendship, and as far as I'm aware, friends can tease each other. Now, just a question: Should I bring Haunter back into the group? Please tell me what you think in either a review, or a PM. 'Til next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This is the next Chapter of Pokemon Challenge League Adventures. Despite not getting any reviews, I'll still make some things clearer. Pikachu had a blush because he just realized that Buneary kissed him. Buneary was extremely embarrassed by Pikachu's teasing because he gave her the pet name "Buny", though only those two know it. Also, this chapter will signify the start of Pikachu and Buneary being "more than friends". Now on to the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. The rights belong to Satoshi Tajiri.**

**Chapter 5:**

_Opening song:_

_It's about you. It's about me._

_It's about hopes. it's about dreams._

_It's about friends that work together, to claim our destiny._

_It's about reaching for the sky (Pokemon!)_

_Having the courage, to give it a try._

_It's about never giving up, so hold your head up._

_And we will carry on._

_Sinnoh League Victors!_

_Pokemon!_

Ash and the group were in the Pokemon Center waiting for Mewtwo and Ash's Pokemon to finish healing. Buneary was antsy, even though she knew Pikachu would be ok. Though Dawn didn't know it, but she and Pikachu had started taking their relationship one step further. Buneary was startled when a bell rang, signifying that the Pokemon were ready for visitors. The trainers walked into the room that had the Pokemon, and Buneary hopped onto Pikachu's bed. Seeing him waking up, she decided to give him something to remember, and pressed her lips to his, making his eyes fly open in shock.

"Would you look at that." Brock stated.

"Way to go, Buneary!" Dawn exclaimed.

"isn't she going too fast?" Ash asked. "I mean, just yesterday she kissed him on the cheek, and now on the lips?"

"Ash, they've had a touch-and-go relationship for about a year now. Pikachu hasn't noticed it yet, but Buneary's really developing in the right places." This statement had Ash blushing at the implication.

"You mean, she's developing..."

"Yep."

The front door to the Center opened with a bell chime, and a girl entered. She was wearing an orange shirt with small black shorts. She had a green belt, and white gloves with black fingers, and green and black wrist guards. She also had a green bandanna on her head, and was lugging around a girl's backpack. She walked up to the counter.

"Nurse Joy? I'm here to get my Pokemon checked on." The girl said. The back door opened, and Nurse Joy stepped out.

"Welcome. Sorry for the wait, but I had to help another trainer's Pokemon, plus a wild one." Nurse Joy said as she placed a special tray for receiving Poke Balls onto the counter. The tray had six depressions in it, which were meant to hold the Poke Balls.

"Who is it?" As the girl said this, she pulled out her six Pokeballs, and placed them on the tray. The Nurse on staff then placed the tray on the special revitalization machine behind her. Before she could answer though, the door to the recovery room opened, and Ash stepped out. He saw the girl, and broke out into a smile.

"May! It's good to see you again!" Ash ran to her, and grabbed her in a hug. May laughed when he did that, realizing that he must have missed her.

"It's great to see you too. So, you got into another dangerous battle again?" The girl, now identified as May, said.

"Yeah, with Mewtwo."

"Mewtwo? Hold on." Ash released May. The girl took out her Pokedex and cycled through the choices before finding the Pokemon in question.

"_Mewtwo, the Genetic Pokemon. It was created by a scientist after years of horrific gene-splicing and DNA-engineering experiments._"

"Man, that's what I call a bad past." May shivered. The back door opened again, and Dawn and Brock walked out. Seeing May, Dawn ran forward.

"May! It's great to see you again. How'd you do in the Johto contests?"

May laughed. "I was runner-up. Meeting Ash again was what I needed to get back in gear. Drew is heading to a different region. He wouldn't tell me where he's going, though."

As soon as she finished, one of the video phones started ringing. May answered it, and turned the video on, to see Drew on the other end.

"Hey May, you'll not believe where I am. I decided to go to Isshu to try out their Pokemon Musicals. I'll be there for about a year. Now put Ash on. I want to tell him something real fast."

May nodded and called the boy in question over.

"Ash, I know you have feelings for May. I could see it everytime I visited you guys. So I just want to tell you that if you hurt her, your friends will be the least of your worries. I want your promise that you'll take care of her."

Ash just smiled. "Sure Drew. You have my word, she won't regret coming back. But why are you getting defensive? I expected her father to try this."

Drew smiled as well. "Thanks. I'm just concerned as her friend. Talk to you guys later." With those parting words, he hung up, and the video screen went dark.

Ash looked at May and smiled. He hadn't admitted it, but he did have feelings for the coordinator. Suddenly, the revitallizer went off, signifying that it was done just as Nurse Joy returned.

"Ash, Mewtwo's awake."

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: And that's a wrap. Please read and review. The more reviews I get, the happier I'll be. And please try to include anything I could correct for the future. Also, the question from last chapter is still up. Please help me out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This is the next chapter of Pokemon Challenge League Adventures Part 1.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

**Chapter 6:**

_Last time:_

_Ash looked at May and smiled. He hadn't admitted it, but he did have feelings for the coordinator. Suddenly, the revitalizer went off, signifying it was done just as Nurse Joy returned._

_"Ash, Mewtwo's Awake!"_

(Present Time)

Ash walked into the back room, and saw everyone huddled around Mewtwo's bed. Well, everyone except Buneary, who had fallen asleep next to Pikachu. Mewtwo looked around, tense at first. But upon seeing the relieved faces of the humans around him, he relaxed.

_Ash. I aleady told you that I recognized your strength. But I reccommend you do the Indigo League again, just to make sure you're in top form for the Elite 4._

"Yeah. I was thinking about doing that anyway."

While they were talking, Pikachu rolled onto his side, and one of his hands touched Buneary's chest. She had been in a light sleep, and instantly woke up from the touch. She wouldn't have really minded, if she thought Pikachu was really asleep. One of Buneary's ears glowed rainbow.

"Bun-eary!"

The sound of a punch landing was heard, causing the occupants to turn their heads, seeing Buneary finish her Punch, sending Pikachu sailing.

"PI-KA!"

The Mouse Pokemon hit the floor a few feet away from where he had been punched, seeing stars. Buneary had her arms across her chest, blushing, a smile on her face.

"_Serves you right, pervert._" Though she called him a pervert, it was half-heartedly.

Pikachu looked at his trainer.

"_So worth it_" signifying he did it in conscious thought.

"Pikachu! You don't touch a woman's chest unless they give you permission! You're lucky she punched your cheek, and not anywhere further down, like your balls."

Pikachu paled. The thought of being Dizzy Punched, or worse Focus Punched, there scared him. Mewtwo chuckled.

_Ah, young love. I wish I could experience it. Sadly, I might never find the right Pokemon for me. I need to rest for a little while longer, then I can leave._

The group nodded, respecting his wishes. Nurse Joy was looking Pikachu over, but found that the punch didn't do anything that could complicate recovery. She told Ash that he could have his Pokemon back in the morning. As it was getting late, they decided to turn in for the night, getting a room together.

The other three got to sleep pretty easily, though Ash had trouble. He was thinking about his Pokemon, and about the Indigo League Conference, something he hadn't participated in for a long time. He knew he'd have to get eight badges all over again, since he left his old badges at home. Sighing, Ash closed his eyes, and let sleep take him.

_Time skip: The next morning_

Ash woke up after everyone else, stretching with a yawn. He got dressed and walked out of the room, heading for the cafeteria, where he saw the other members of his group. After loading his tray with food (pancakes, sausage, bacon and eggs, each item being in an Ash-serving), he walked over to the table his friends were at and pigged out. After he finished eating, he leaned back, letting some trapped air out.

"That was disgusting!"

"*sigh* That's Ash for you. He eats like a pig, with the manners of a neanderthal."

"HEY!"

The others just laughed. They cleaned up and headed for the main desk.

"Thanks for waiting. Your Pokemon are fully healed. Please visit anytime you're in the area. Oh, Ash. If you're taking the Gym challenge, I'd recommend going to the gym here in Fuschia first. I'm certain Koga will be happy to see you after such a long time away."

"Thanks."

The quartet and their Pokemon departed from the Center, heading for the gym.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: And that's Chapter 6. I decided to show that years of being around Brock has given Pikachu a slight perverted nature, though his relationship with Buneary wasn't affected. Please update soon.**


End file.
